


Feeding The Fire

by YannyHealy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Geoff is daddy af, M/M, Michael just wants attention, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YannyHealy/pseuds/YannyHealy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael tried to turn around. mumbling softly with a quiet huff, “It’s not like you care anyways, you’re always too busy for me, even when we’re at home.” </p>
<p>	Geoff made a quiet sound of understanding at that, mumbling softly, “I been ignoring my baby boy, haven’t I? You’re just looking for some attention from daddy, aren’t you baby boy?” Geoff tugged Michael closer at that, “Why didn’t you just say something about it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks go out to my beta AllAboutTheArts here on AO3, without her, this fic would not be as grammatically correct. 
> 
> All other mistakes are mine. 
> 
> And a huge thanks to anyone who decides to read this story. I love you all <3

“Let’s stop,” Gavin cried out, throwing his headphones onto his desk and pushing away from his desk.

Michael ran his hand through his already messy hair, causing it to stick up even more. He turned around in his chair and pushed his headphones off. Looking up, he noticed Geoff at his desk, his own hair matted with sweat. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and opened his mouth to say something to him but before he could, Geoff was being whisked away to a meeting about a new show he wanted to try out.  

Michael slumped in his chair, placing his head onto his desk and gave a loud sigh in frustration. Gavin upon hearing his best friend, turned around to see what was up with him.

“Michael, you okay boy?” He asked, slightly concerned.

Michael let out another sigh, nodding. “Just a little frustrated at everything. Everytime I want to talk to Geoff, he’s always too busy for me.” He placed his head in his hands, letting out a quiet groan.

“Awe, Michael is just looking for some attention, aren’t you boy?” Gavin teased, pulling at a piece of his hair.

Michael lightly batted at Gavin’s hand, “shut up. I just miss him.”

Gavin smirked, “well if you want his attention, I say you do something that will make him look at you, demand his attention, make him look at you.”

Michael looked up at Gavin, letting the idea sink into his head as a plan formulated.

\- - - - - -

The next time they finish another great recording as a group, Michael glances over at Geoff to make sure he’s watching him before he’s grabbing Gavin and forcing him to cuddle him on the couch.

Gavin lets out a quiet noise of confusing, not sure what his friend is doing, “Michael?” he questions.

In response, Michael tugged Gavin closer with a quiet shh, just play along. Gavin goes quiet at that, thinking about what he could be up to. Michael glanced over at Geoff to see that he’s not looking anymore.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he rolled off the couch and walked outside the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

Upon hearing the loud slam, everyone in the office looked up at the door, wondering that could be up with him.

\- - - - - -

A week later at lunch, Geoff pulled Michael aside to confront him.

“You been acting up, more than usual these past few days,” Geoff ran his hand over his face. “What’s bothering you?”

Michael let out a quiet huff. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” he grumbled and turned away from Geoff.

He grabbed at Michael’s shoulders, forcing him to turn back around. “Tell me please?” I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s going on.” Geoff searched his face for any signs of what could be going on.

Michael tried to turn around, mumbling softly with a quiet huff, “It’s not like you care anyways, you’re always too busy for me, even when we’re at home.”

Geoff made a quiet sound of understanding at that, mumbling softly, “I’ve been ignoring my baby boy, haven’t I? You’re just looking for some attention from daddy, aren’t you baby boy?” Geoff tugged Michael closer at that, “Why didn’t you just say something about it?”

Michael goes quiet at that, shrugging softly, pushing his head onto Geoff’s chest. His hand comes up to pet at Michael’s hair, causing him to let out a quiet sound of happiness at the attention.

\- - - - - -

Later that night, at their home, Geoff was sitting on the couch, trying to come up with ideas for future let’s plays when Michael wandered over to him, sitting himself onto his lap.

Geoff smiled softly, running a hand through Michael’s hair, “What’s up baby boy?”

Michael nuzzled his face into Geoff’s chest, mumbling a soft daddy, pressing as close as he physically could.

Geoff smiled again, mumbling softly, “Hi there baby boy. You comfortable?”

Michael nodded and wiggled closer, pressing himself down on Geoff’s lap, while letting out a quiet noise at the contact. Geoff tugged him closer, wrapping his arm tightly around him, setting his notepad off to the side.

“My baby boy is trying to be sneaky, isn't he?” Geoff let out a small chuckle, tightening his arm around Michael, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

Michael fisted his hands on the hem of Geoff’s shirt, and tugged lightly at it, letting out a soft whine when it would not budge. Michael tugged harder, determined to get his shirt off.

Geoff let out a quiet chuckle, “Let me help you with that baby boy,” Geoff pushed Michael forward a bit, and using his free hand, pulled his shirt off. “Better, baby?”

Michael nodded, latching his mouth on to Geoff’s chest and sucked a dark mark on to his chest, causing Geoff to moan brokenly in a soft voice. Michael leaned up, pressing a kiss to Geoff’s lips, licking at his lips. Geoff parted his lips softly, letting Michael tongue slip softly into his mouth. Geoff tightened his arm around Michael, tugging his closer, while letting Michael lazily grind against him, slowly getting the both of them hard. Geoff moaned softly, encouraging Michael in his movements, causing him to let out a quiet noise, pushing down harder against Geoff.

Geoff tapped lightly at Michael’s face, “Hey baby boy? I love what you’re doing here, I really do, but how about we move this to the bedroom?”

Michael nodded and clung tightly to Geoff, not wanting to let go. Geoff stood up slowly, while keeping a tight hold on him. Michael latched his lips onto Geoff’s neck, slowly sucking a dark mark into his skin, causing Geoff to let out a quiet moan while making his way towards their shared bedroom.

Geoff dumped Michael on to their bed, causing the bed to shake slightly. Michael let out a quiet giggle, tugging Geoff closer to him.

Geoff fisted a hand in his shirt, mumbling softly, “Let’s get you undressed, shall we?”

Michael nodded, lifting his arms up, allowing him to tug his shirt off.

Geoff smiled softly, patting his bare chest, “Good boy,” he mumbled, starting to unbutton his jeans.

Michael beamed at the praise, ghosting his hand lightly over the bulge in Geoff’s pants. Geoff went quiet at that biting hard on his bottom lip, slowly pushing Michael’s hand off him.

“This is about you baby boy, not me.” He mumbled, “let me do this, just lay back and relax okay?” He pulled Michael’s jeans off him and tossed it off to the side.

Michael nodded and leaned back into the bed, closing his eyes. Geoff smiled softly, and tugged on his boxers, throwing it off to the side, letting out a quiet chuckle as Michael’s cock bounces free, a bit of precum leaking out.

“Someone’s a bit eager” Geoff mumbles quietly, breathing out a puff of air over his cock, watching it twitch.

Michael whined quietly, “Daddy, please.” A quiet whimper followed that, as he tried his best to stay still.

“Shh baby, be patient.” He mumbled, stripping himself of his own clothing, using a hand to hold Michael down on the bed.

Michael whimpered again, biting down on his bottom lip, watching Geoff undress himself. Michael tried to reach a hand out to touch Geoff, but he got rejected before he could reach him.

“Daddy please,” he whimpered. “I wanna touch,” he pleaded, throwing puppy eyes at Geoff.

“No baby boy,” Geoff shook his head, “No touching, not yet anyways. This is about your pleasure.”

Michael pouted but nodded with a quiet, fine daddy.

Geoff patted at his chest again, moving his hand slightly lower. “Good boy,” he mumbled, reaching over to grab the lube from the bedside table drawer.

Michael beamed once again at the praise, closing his eyes and letting out a sound of happiness. Geoff smiled softly, wrapping his free hand around Michael’s cock, giving it a light tug.

Michael let out a quiet moan, whimpering quietly, bucking his hips slightly. Geoff pushed him back down on the bed, pumping his cock slowly, watching his cock plump up slowly. Geoff used his other hand to pop open the bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his hand, warming it up in between his fingers.

“Gonna open you up now baby,” he mumbled, pushing his legs apart, while tracing one finger lightly around his hole.

Michael let out a soft noise, fluttering his eyes shut once again. Geoff slowly pushed his finger inside Michael, biting down hard on his lip. Michael moaned quietly, bucking his hips softly, trying to get his finger deeper inside him.

Geoff pushed him back down with a quiet no baby as he slowly wiggled another finger in along with the first one. He pumped his fingers slowly, easing them up to the second knuckle. Michael bit hard on his bottom lip, trying to contain his moans, but failing as a moan slipped out from his lips. Geoff let out a quiet moan of his own, watching as his cock bubbled out another blob of precum. Geoff drizzled more lube onto his fingers, easing another finger into him, hearing him moan loudly.

“Daddy, please. I need you,” Michael moaned out, followed by a soft whimper as Geoff’s fingers brushed over his prostate.

“Shh baby, I got you, just need to be sure you’re open enough so I won’t hurt you,” he mumbled, stretching out his fingers.

Michael moaned quietly, using his hand to grab at Geoff’s hair, tugging lightly on it. Geoff let out a quiet moan, swiping his hand over the precum on his stomach, smearing it over his stomach. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he slowly eased his fingers out of Michael, smearing lube on to his own cock, and lined himself up to his entrance.

Michael lets out a quiet noise, trying to tug Geoff closer, “Daddy, please. Want you inside me.”

Geoff slowly pushed into Michael, letting out a quiet grunt as he felt the warmth of his hole engulfed him. Geoff rocked slowly into him, letting out quiet moans under his breath. Michael moaned softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Geoff, scratching lightly at his back.

“You okay baby boy?” he mumbled once he bottomed out.

Michael nodded, pressing his lips against Geoff’s kissing him hard.

Geoff pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back into Michael, groaning softly at how tight Michael still was after all this time. Michael moaned, tugging at Geoff’s hair, trying to get him to give him more.

Geoff moaned softly, thrusting faster into Michael, dragging him up to kiss him hard, slipping his tongue into his mouth and licking at the roof of his mouth. Michael moaned loudly, and attempted to wrap a hand around his own cock.

Geoff batted his hand away, mumbling, "No baby, I want you to come without being touched, think you can do it?”

Michael let the idea sink into his head, mumbling, “If you want me to daddy, I can try.”

Geoff smiled softly, giving a soft kitten like lick to his cock, mumbling. “Good boy.” He punctuated that praise with a hard thrust, shaking the bed slightly.

Michael moaned quietly, tugging Geoff closer to him, and let out a loud moan when he brushed up against his prostate once again.  

“Daddy,” he moaned softly, “right there, please more.”

Geoff bit on his bottom lip, thrusting repeatedly against that one spot, making Michael see stars in his eyes.

“Daddy, think I’m gonna” Michael whimpered softly as another blob of precum bubbled out on to the mess on his stomach.

Geoff thrusted faster, squeezing Michael’s butt softly, “Come on baby, come for daddy.”

Michael whimpered quietly, tugging on Geoff’s hair as he felt his release nearing close.

Geoff leaned down, licking at his ear softly, mumbling softly into his ear, “You can do it baby, I know you can.” He squeezed his butt again, thrusting hard up against his prostate.

Michael cried out daddy softly as he came, squeezing tightly around Geoff.

Geoff moaned softly, “You’re so beautiful baby when you come, so, so beautiful.”

Geoff ran a hand through Michael’s hair, continuing to thrust into Michael, chasing after his own release.

Michael squeezed himself tightly after Geoff. “Come on daddy, want you to come inside me, want you to fill me up and then it can drip out of me afterwards as a reminder of who I belong to.”

Geoff grunted softly, as he came, causing Michael to whimper softly. Geoff panted softly as he pulled out slowly, some of his come leaking out and getting on to the bed.

Michael opened his eyes slightly, looking at Geoff. “Daddy” he mumbled tiredly, tugging him to him.

“You tired baby boy?” Geoff chuckled softly, tugging Michael into his side, petting his hair softly.

Michael nodded and yawned, closing his eyes while cuddling into Geoff.

“Go to sleep then baby boy,” he mumbled quietly, tugging the blanket over the both of them.

Michael nodded, “Good night daddy,” he mumbled quietly, falling asleep.

Geoff pressed a soft kiss on his forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.

 


End file.
